A different kind of love Hikaru HitachiinInfo
by Death Misstress
Summary: alright! my first story on here! this one is a Hikaru Hitachiin love story with one of my OC, Raven Stillwell. well, here' the information on Raven.
1. Chapter 1

_**Name: **__Raven Stillwell_

_**Age: **__16 (same as the twins and Haruhi)_

_**Family:**__ Mother=murdered 8 years ago; Father=missing; little sister=Ashlin=also missing_

_**Personality: **__She is not to open with many people and can't seem to be able to keep friends well. She can get violent if the situation calls for it. She speaks her mind and isn't afraid to start a fight or defend her friends._

_**Past/Other Information: **__Ever since she was young she had trouble making friends because the girls didn't like her for her tomboyish attitude and the guys tend to fear her when they see her act out. When she turned 5 she found out that her father and mother were both half vampire and somehow she was a pure-breed. Her little sister was fully human though. On her 6th__ birthday her mother was murdered before her own eyes by a man clad in black. That same man came back on her 9__th__ birthday to try and kill her but took her sister away from her instead. That was when a group of pure-breed came up to her and asked her to train with them. She agreed when her father suddenly went missing a few months later. She had been training with them all over the world until her 15__th__ birthday when someone the members tried to kill her by using their turned followers. She had always went to commoners schools to hide that fact that she was one of the severely rich Stillwell's but gave up on that idea when she turned 14 and people started to notice. Her best friend through all those years was her driver, Trey, who is a half breed like her parents, an who was her main caretaker. She had moved back to Japan when she turned 14 so that she could live in her families home. Trey moved back with her and they shared the family home with a few maids and cooks. The others followed her back to Japan and still attack her but she and Trey fight them off every time and bury those who don't turn to ash in the family cemetery, which is placed only a few meters behind the property. _

_**Looks: **_a href="/images/anime%20girl%20with%20red%20hair%20and%20a%20sword" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="red hair anime girl with sword and flowers Pictures, Images and Photos"//a _(she always has the sword or knives with her too)*sorry, i have no clue how to add you know how plz message me how!*_

_I will be posting the first chapter soon!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

The rain fell slowly but steadily on the cold Monday morning. Just the weather I needed for my first day at Ouran Academy. I wasn't like all the other rich kids, I refused to ride in my family limo and drove myself instead…to bad my Nissan didn't want to start this morning. As the limo slowly pulled up to the entrance I stated to get a queasy feeling in my lower stomach. "Try to make some new friends Mrs. Raven. I here that people here are very friendly." My driver and best friend said as I opened my door. "I'll try Trey. I'll try." I closed the door and watched him drive off. Slowly, I made my way to the dean' office to get my papers and class schedule. As I walked down the halls, the other students gave me looks of distaste and disgust, mainly for my outfit. It consisted of a black/lime-green, baggy pair of Tripp pants, a black/purple corset top, knee high combat boots, black/lime-green fingerless gloves, and a baggy black/purple Abby Dawn Hoodie that had cat ears on top of it. Just as I reached to deans door a group of 5-10 girls in the ugly yellow dresses circled me. "Wow, look what crawled out of the trash. This must be the ever most famous Raven Stillwell. Otherwise known as the international outcast." A platinum blond girl barked out at me. The other girls laughed. "Why are you even here? Go back to the commoners schools!" Another shouted. All I could do was smirk and chuckle a bit at them. That just seemed to get them angrier. "Well, ladies, if you must know. I am here to attend this school of yours. Although, it's not my choice to be stuck with a bunch of stuck-up Barbie's like yourselves. Now then, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." I turned and walked into the dean's office with an amused, yet hurt smirk on my face. The dean and I talked for a bit then he gave me a tour of the school. After walking the entire campus he stopped at my class for the upcoming period. "Well Mrs. Stillwell, I hope that you enjoy your stay here at Ouran Academy. And if the other students are giving you any trouble, you know where to find me." He smiled brightly down at me but there was a hint of worry in his eyes. "Thank you Mr. Suoh. I'm sure I will manage just fine." He nodded and turned to leave as I quickly bowed. I walked into the class room to see it completely empty except for the teacher in the front of the room. "Um…Hello? Am I in the right class?" The teacher shot his head over in my direction. "Ah. You must be our new student, Mrs. Stillwell. Yes, you are in the right class but you are early." I was about to leave when the teacher called me back in. "Why don't I take you around the school to the rest of your classes? School doesn't start for a good 15 minutes anyway." I nodded slightly and followed him to my other classrooms to meet the other teachers. The bell to signal the start of classes rang as we were on our way back to the classroom causing us to pick up our speed. "Hello class. Sorry I'm late. I was showing our new student around." The class quieted down as I walked into the room. "This is Mrs. Stillwell. She has just transferred from Lockhart Academy." He went on about making me feel welcome here and had me say a few thing about myself. "Alright then, Mrs. Stillwell, you will sit next to…Hikaru Hitachiin." He pointed to two boys that looked almost identical, except for the way they part their hair. I must have had a confused look on my face because the teacher told me he meant the twin on the right, placing me along the windows. I nodded and took my seat so that he could start homeroom. When the teacher let the class talk for a bit I just continued to stare out the window, until the group of girls from earlier came over. "You don't deserve to sit next to him!" The blond yelled. I looked at them with a bored expression. "Whatever Barbie. To tell you the truth, I don't give a damn about where I sit as long as its not next to you and the rest of the wanna-be Barbie's." Her face turned bright red and she stomped away, her little followers behind her. I grinned and continued to look out the window. The bell rang again and I stood to walk to my next class when the Hitachiin twins stopped me. They had identical smirks on their faces. They were just about to say something when I was tackled from behind. I hit the ground with an thud. "Ouch" I mumbled. I sad up only to be pulled into a tight hug. "I finally found you Ra-Chan!" someone squealed into my ear. I sighed in defeat, it was my old friend, Renge. "Hello, Renge. I didn't know you were looking for me." She laughed and pulled me to my feet. "It's been so long! How have you been?!" Her yelling almost made me deaf. I sighed again and rubbed my now ringing ear. "I might be deaf in my right ear now. But, I have be making do, Renge-Chan. How about you? It's been years since I last saw you." She smiled and started to pull me to our next class, talking about her new life here in Japan. After classes ended for the day I went to leave when she stated pulling me again. She kept saying something about a host club and I sighed. "Renge-Chan, I really just want to go home. You know how I am about meeting new people." she just smiled and pulled me towards the third music opened to door to a group of boys sitting on couches in the middle of the room. When they heard the doors close they all looked over at us. "Hello boys! This is Raven-Chan! She's an old friend of mine!" Renge pulled me up to them. I gave a small wave after she elbowed my ribs. They all just stared at me. I recognized the twins from my classes and they smirked at me. "Your that girl who told off that group of girls this morning in homeroom, right?" they asked together. I nodded and Renge hit the back of my head. "That's no way to start out in a new school! Look how it turned out all those years ago!" I rubbed my now soar head and grinned evilly. "Well, you know how I get when the Barbie wanna-be's try to start something with me. I just hate fake people." Renge sighed and dragged my to an empty seat and forced me to sit. "Will you never change?" She mumbled. I smiled and shook my head 'no'. I looked at the group of guys watching us with amusement. "So, being you know my name, what's all of your names?" I asked. A blond came up to me ant took my hand "I am Tamaki Suoh, princess. It is an honor to meet you. Your beauty is stunning to this princes eyes and heart." He want to go kiss my hand but I pulled it away. "Don't touch me, Mr. Suoh. Didn't you listen when I said that I hate fake people? Your father my be chairman but that doesn't mean I have to like you." He looked shocked and sat in a corner. Renge went to hit me again but I caught her hand. She sighed and pulled her hand away. The twins laughed and patted both of my shoulders. "It's going to be interesting with you around. We are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, as you already know." I nodded and removed their hands. "I'm not going to be hanging around a lot though. I'm not one for new friends." Renge pouted and the twins gave me a weird look. And sat back in her seat. A smaller blond boy sitting on a tall, dark haired boys' shoulders smiled and waved at me. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey! This is Takashi Morinozuka," He pointed to the boy that he was sitting on. "But you can call him Mori." I nodded and turned to the boy sitting with a laptop. He looked up at me and smirked slightly. "My name is Kyoya Ootori, but you already knew that, didn't you, Mrs. Stillwell?" I smirked back at him. "Of course. How could I forget. You helped my friend when she got lost visiting me in the hospital all those years ago." He looked at me weird when I said 'years'. Renge was suddenly in front of me, grabbing my upper arms. "When were you in the hospital?! Why were you in the hospital?!" She seemed very worried. "Relax Renge. I was there a few years ago because of a crash. Someone tried to run me off the road and actually succeeded. I ended up going through a few fences and got a few metal poles lodged into my car. Only a few ended up in me though." She, and most of the host club just stared at me. I sighed and got out of her grip. I lifted my shirt a bit and showed them my stomach. I pointed to three long scars. "See? Only scars are left." The twins were behind me and asked I question I hoped no one would ever ask "Why do you have what look like fresh wounds and many scars on your back?" I quickly tried to lower my shirt but thy stopped me. Every one looked at me with worried eyes. I stood up quickly and started to walk away. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself."


	3. Chapter 3

I took off running and pulled out my cell phone and hit the first speed dial. "Trey? Yeah, I need to be picked up now. Use my new bike. And hurry" I hung up and heard people following me. I jumped on the bike as soon as Trey pulled up. "Go!" I yelled and he took off, leaving everyone to watch my disappearing image with worried faces. At the first stop light Trey handed me my helmet. "Thanks" I mumble and put it on. "They saw your back didn't they?" I nodded and rested my head on his back until we got back home. He parked the bike and walked with me up to my room. When we got there he grabbed a bandage wrap and some medicine out of my bathroom. I pulled my shirt up and let him care for my wounds. There was a knock at my door and a maid poke her head in. "Miss. You have friends here to see you." I sighed and nodded. She let them into my room and closed my door. Trey looked at me and I nodded, pulling down my shirt and leaning against his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I asked closing my eyes. Renge pulled me sitting upright and I sighed opening my eyes to glare at her. "What's with the marks on your back?" She asked. The group nodded and I noticed a brown haired boy that looked like a girl. "Who are you?" I pointed to him, completely ignoring her question for a moment. "Oh! My name is Haruhi Fujioka." He answered. I nodded and looked back at a now irritated Renge. "To answer your question, I got into a little fight with a few… 'thugs'... and they just happened to have a few knives. I told you that I can take care of myself, though, didn't I?" Trey tensed an so did I. A few of those 'thugs' were about to cash though my balcony door. "Trey, get me my sword and quickly." he jumped up and threw me the sword while pushed everyone back against the door/wall. The balcony door flew open and 9 men covered in dried blood walked into my room. They were each carrying a weapon of some sort and looking right at me. "There you are my little Raven. Now then, are you going to come with use the easy way, or the hard way?" The largest man asked with a slight smile. I smirked and unsheathed my sword. "One: I'm not **_your_** Raven and two: I will never go with you anywhere." His smile was replaced with a snarl. He flicked his right hand and the four man on his right came at me, the weapons in their hands raised. When they go close enough I pierced one with my sword tip and flung him into another man like he was a rage doll. His body turned to ash and the other man stood back up and snarled. The other two tried to come up behind me but I quickly spun and sliced open their stomachs and chopped off the others head as their bodies turned to ash as well. The 'leader' growled and sent the other four at me. I took care of them just as quickly. "Your men are getting weak without my training. Their not much of a challenge." I taunted him. "You little bitch!" he came at me and our swords clashed. "You feel no remorse for killing your own men! You truly are _**heartless**_!" He growled at me. "They stopped being me men when they turned on me and tried to _**kill**_ me." I applied more pressure to our swords and sent him backwards into one of my walls. He came at me again and lightly cut my arm. I glared at him and shoved my sword through his neck. "You, too, have grown weak. You used to be much more of a challenge. Goodbye Russell." He smiled slightly and nodded, to the extent he could with a sword through his neck, his eyes changing back to their normal brown color. "I-it was n-nice to see y-you again m-my p-princess. I-I am s-sorry for trying t-to attack y-you." I nodded and pulled my now bloody sword out, catching him before he fell. He smiled sadly and closed his eyes, dieing with a peaceful expression. "Trey, take him to the family graveyard and bury him with his brothers." Trey nodded and did as told. I sheathed my sword and placed it back into its hiding place then closed my balcony doors. "R-Raven?" I heard Renge stutter behind me. I turned to them with sad eyes. They were all shaking with fear, sitting against my wall/door. I raised my right hand and it begin to glow a light blue. "What are you doing?" Renge asked, without stuttering this time. I sighed sadly "I'm going to erase your memories of this event. None of you were ever supposed to find out what I really am." She looked sad for a moment then fainted, along with the rest of them. Trey came back and saw them. "We should take them all home now, shouldn't we?" He asked. I nodded and helped move them into my limo. They all awoke as we started to near the first stop, Haruhi's apartment. I told them that they all feel asleep watching a movie, which I placed in there minds to replace their missing memory. At Renge's stop she gave me a quick hug and left. She was the last stop for the night so Trey and I headed home. As we walked in the door I said my goodnight to Trey and headed off to bed. The next morning at school would be interesting. I wrapped up my arm and changed into my night cloths. My sleep was once again a dreamless, black pit that seemed void of life. I was awoken by my alarm going off, the beeping getting louder by the second. I quickly turned it off and got a quick shower, and replaced my bandages with clean ones. I was running late for school so I drove my new Ferrari F70. I arrived to and was actually kind of early. As I parked my car I could feel people staring. I stepped out of my car and the Barbie wanna-be's walked up to me. "Why does such an ugly girl like you have such a nice car?" I was about to answer when I decided to just punch her. "Learn some respect before you talk to me again Barbie. Your crap is starting to annoy me to no end." I locked my car and went to walk away when she grabbed my shoulder. "You're going to pay for that you little bitch." she pulled back her are to punch but I caught it. "I should warn you, I have more had-to-hand combat experience that the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's have combined and then some." Her face held a hint of disbelief. I smirked and sent her flying into a near by fountain without so much as a twitch of my hand. The other girls stared at me in shock. "Anyone else?" I asked and one girl stepped up. "I would like to challenge you to a duel this afternoon in the schools training room." She bowed slightly. I smirked and pulled her upright. "I accept. What time?" She smiled and handed me a slip of paper with my sir-name on it. The group of girls walked over to the blond that I threw and I turned to walk away but bumped into someone's chest. I went to take a step back but they pulled me into a hug. "Um…who are you and why are you hugging me?" I mumbled into their chest. The person hugging me didn't say anything, instead they pushed me against my car, still hugging me. I blinked and started to get aggravated. "Let go of me now." I growled but all they did was tighten their grip. I growled again and started to move around a bit. I reached for my pocket knife but they took it from me along with my car keys. "Hey!" I yelled when they blindfolded me and pushed me onto the ground, sitting on my back, thinking that I couldn't get up. My hands were tied behind my back as well. They leaned down and I could feel their breathing in my ear. "I finally got you my little _**princess**." _I growled at the voice and they just chuckled. I pulled the hidden blade out of my back pocket and cut the ropes binding my hands. After that was done, I threw them off me lightly so that they landed a little bit away from me. I took off my blindfold and sat on their back tying their hands together. I took my keys and other knife back and stood up. I placed everything back into my pocket and started to walk away when they tackled me to the ground. "Get off!" I yelled and saw a red haired guy look over at us. I struggled to get him off me and the other guy saw this and started to come over. "Hey! Get off her!" He yelled at the guy on my back. He looked up and growled when he saw the other guy coming over. He stabbed a knife into my injured arm before taking off. I hissed in pain and pulled the knife out. The other guy knelt down next to me and helped me up, slowly, as if I would break. He had worry written all over his face. "Thank you. I'm not to sure what he would have done if you hadn't seen or heard me." I said quietly. He nodded and looked and my bleeding arm. "There's a bandage wrap in the trunk of my car. Could you get it for me?" I handed him my keys and he went to go get it. He wrapped my arm when he came back and handed me my keys. "Thanks." I whispered. "My name's Raven Stillwell, by the way. But you can just call me Raven if you'd like. What's your name?" He looked up at me. "My name's Ritsu Kasanoda. But you can call me Ritsu." I nodded and held out my hand for him to shake. "Well, it's nice to meat you Ritsu. And thank you for helping me."


End file.
